


I Forget Myself (I Want You To Remind Me)

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art Trade, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marriage Proposal, yongjae37
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: Art trade with Yongjae37, with the prompt:Person A: I'm thinking of a spring wedding, or maybe fall.Person B: Babe, we aren't even engaged.Person A: THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHTwith Keith as Person A.Title is from "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls.





	I Forget Myself (I Want You To Remind Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yongjae37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy Jae! 
> 
> Link to the art she made me soon.  
> EDIT: HERE IS THE ART- https://yongjae37.tumblr.com/post/163096034472/its-leo-he-observes-constellation-of-the

Keith checked his bag again.  _ OK— Corona for Lance, Sam Adams for me, and rum for later— just need to pick up the pizza.  _ He still had an hour before Lance would be home— he could pull this off. 

It wasn’t the idea that Keith couldn’t surprise his boyfriend— after four years, he was pretty damn good at it. It wasn’t even the potential copious amounts of alcohol they might consume. No, the weight in his stomach had everything to do with the weight in his back pocket. 

If all went according to plan, Keith would end the night without Lance as his boyfriend, and instead, his fiance. 

Yeah, no pressure. 

He grabbed his order from the pizza shop Lance loved—  _ “it’s not as good as the one on Veradero Beach, but then again, nothing is”—  _ and made sure the garlic knots weren’t  _ too  _ heavy on the garlic. Keith had a feeling proposals led to a lot of kissing. 

The drive back to the apartment did nothing to help with the storm of negative thoughts. Every song he could tune into had something to do with love. Or the lack thereof. The fear of rejection hadn’t been too bad earlier, but one more verse about cheating hoes and Keith might have bailed completely on romance. Eventually, he just switched to the news and lost himself in stories of political scandals and gang warfare. 

OK, so also not a great choice. But at least it beat silence. 

By the time Keith had stumbled up the stairs to their apartment, he had sweated twice his weight and had to do the breathing exercise Shiro taught him years ago four times. He pulled his phone out and checked his messages— two from Hunk, one from Lance, and one from Shiro. 

_ Hunk (4:33 PM): Hey dude, I know tonight’s the big night! I used to think no one was good enough for my best friend but you’ve proven that I was wrong.  _

_ Hunk (4:35 PM): Oh yeah, don’t get too wasted either, you know how… frisky Lance is while drunk lol  _

_ Lance (4:49 PM): Babe, bus running l8, be home by 5:45 luv you (kissing emoji, heart eyes emoji) _

_ Shiro (5:01 PM): I know you’re nervous, but don’t put this off any longer, Keith. You know what I always say. ;-) You’ve got this! _

Keith glanced at the clock— fifteen minutes until Lance was home. He could do this. He could. 

He owed it to Lance.

Actually, he owed a  _ lot _ to Lance. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy to be around another human being. The closest had been Shiro, but their relationship wasn’t as intimate as his and Lance’s. Lance made life seem more vibrant. And as nervous as he was to propose, Keith knew it had only been a matter of time and was what he truly needed and— dare he say it— deserved.

(His negative, anxious side was telling him that Lance didn’t deserve Keith, that Keith was a burden to Lance. That side needed to shut the hell up, in Keith’s opinion.)

. . .

Keith was chopping tomatoes for the salad when he heard the doorknob wiggle twice. “Babe, I’m home!” Lance shouted, followed by something being thrown against the couch. “How are— do I smell garlic knots?” He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes wide and drool beginning to form at the corner of his mouth. 

Keith laughed. “Yep. And pizza. Picked up some booze, too.” 

“B— thank you, I mean, but what’s the occasion?” Lance asked, shrugging off his jacket. “Is it in this month’s budget?” 

“You think I would’ve bought them if it meant we’d miss our rent this month?” Keith said dryly. “Relax, Lance. It’s alright. Just enjoy the grease.” He pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, smirking at his shocked reaction. 

Lance shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Pinch me, I’m dreaming. Or you’ve been replaced by a shapeshifting alien trying to lull me into letting down my guard so you can eat me with the pizza and beer.” 

“You’re rambling, Lance.”   


Lance flushed. “Sorry… need any help with the salad?” When Keith nodded, he grabbed a cucumber and the nearest knife and began cutting. “So how was work today?” 

“Eh, Thace yelled at me but what else is new? How about class— you had a test with Iverson, right?” 

Lance groaned. “Ugh, that guy has it out for me, but I think I did pretty well,” he said, rinsing off a pepper. “Thanks for helping me study, by the way.” 

Keith grinned. “Anytime, hun.” He gasped a little when Lance suddenly nuzzled the back of his neck. “Whoa, what—” 

“I— I don’t know why you’re acting like this, all lovey—dovey,” Lance told him, muffled against Keith’s skin. “But I like it. And you don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.” He kissed the nape of Keith’s neck and whispered “I love you either way.” 

Keith shivered and laughed, just a little. “I love you, too, Lance. And I don’t mind being… more affectionate, now and again. Just don’t get too used to it.” 

“Only in my dreams, babe.” 

. . .

It took them far too long to finish the salad; the pizza was half-cold by the time they finally sat down and ate it. Not that either of them were complaining. Especially not Lance, once he got to the sides.

Lance’s noises while eating the garlic knots were… incredibly distracting to Keith, and the beer was beginning to really hit his system.  _ Focus, Keith. You— You have to propose.  _ He dug into his back pocket, clearing his throat. “Um, Lance—”

“Babe. Did you get  _ rum? _ ”

Keith blinked. “Um, yeah, I-I know you like it so—”

“Oh man, I don’t want to be a stereotype but yes I do, holy shit, I love you, Keith,” Lance said. He cracked the seal and took a swig, straight from the bottle. “Here, try some.” 

“Oh, um, I-I dunno, Lance…” 

“C’mon, ya big baby,” Lance whined, shoving the bottle to Keith’s lips. “Just a shot or two, it won’t hurt ya any.” 

Keith wanted to protest. He needed to stay sober, dammit—  _ even though you’re well beyond that point—  _ but he was never able to resist those puppy-dog eyes Lance threw at him. “Ah, fuck it,” he breathed, before grabbing the rum and swallowing. Lance’s lips followed the liquor, and the kisses tasted of garlic and burning wood and something distinctly  _ Lance _ . 

Keith forgot anything that wasn’t directly related to making out with his boyfriend for the rest of the evening. 

. . .

Keith woke the next morning, head throbbing and legs tangled with Lance’s. Lance buried himself further into Keith’s neck, groaning “turn off th’sun, babe, it hurts.” 

With a moan, Keith pushed himself up. They managed to make it to the bedroom last night, so at least Keith didn’t have to worry about finding pizza in his shirts. Again. But everything went well then, right? If Lance had sex with him, that meant they were still together and on their way to marriage. Still, something was nagging at him. He didn’t do  _ something _ last night. Probably the dishes, or some other mundane chore.   


“I’m thinkin’ of a spring wedding,” he mused, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe fall, don’t want it to be too cold.” 

Lance peered at him through one eye. “Babe, we aren’t even engaged.” 

Keith blinked. He looked at Lance strangely, blinked again, and gasped. “THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT!” 

“Jesus, Keith, be quiet, m’head’s still killing m- wait, what?” 

Keith scrambled out of bed and stumbled to the pile of discarded clothes. He dug out his jeans, and sure enough, the ring box was still in the pocket. “Oh my God,” he whispered as he ran back to Lance. “I’m such an idiot.” 

“I’m not arguing but— but what the hell is going on, Keith?” Lance asked, cupping his cheek. 

Keith sighed and looked at him sheepishly. “I meant to do this last night, but we got so drunk and— and better late than never, I guess.” He could barely get the damn box open, between his hands shaking and coordination still not back up to snuff. But eventually, it sprung open, revealing the simple ring inside. “I had a speech planned but— Leandro Alejandro Nunez Cuesta Espinosa, will you marry me?” And because he was hungover  _ (and a moron,  _ his brain supplied jovially), he added, “you better say yes. I actually memorized your entire fucking name.” 

Lance was, for the first time Keith could remember, speechless. Then he knocked Keith on his back, kissing him. “Yes, yes, yes of course I will, God, I love you,” Lance said against his lips.

They kissed for hours, days, minutes— what was time when he was this  _ happy—  _ before they pulled apart and Keith slid the gold band around Lance’s finger. “I’m sorry, Lance. All of the pizza and being all caring last night— it was me trying to make it special.” 

“As much as I would’ve loved seeing a huge flash mob or fireworks or something else,” Lance said, “it wouldn’t have been from  _ you.  _ And I don’t even care that you messed up and forgot— this is right for us, babe. Don’t apologize for being yourself, Keith. Because that’s the man I’m in love with—” he paused for a second to admire the ring— “and engaged to.” 

They shared a few more kisses before Lance abruptly pushed Keith away. “Wait— you memorized my  _ full name  _ just so you could propose to me?” 

“I was joking—” Keith protested, but Lance cut him off. 

“You better remember it for our vows, mister. And if you  _ think  _ that I’m going by ‘Lance Park,’ I’m calling this wedding off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending: 
> 
> They shared a few more kisses before Lance pulled away slowly. “For what it’s worth, I think a spring wedding would be nice. A bit cliche, yeah, but I agree- you don’t want it too warm or cold.” 
> 
> Keith grinned and kissed his fiance’s neck. They had a lot of planning to do, but that could wait for a while.


End file.
